Scars
by immyownsuperman
Summary: One full moon changed Hermione's young life forever. Leaving her life in shambles, only one man understands. Only he blames himself. It sparks a story of love and guilt. Remus/Hermione. AU. Set right after death of Dumbledore. No Marriage to Tonks.
1. Something To Live For

"Hermione, hold on." Harry Potter gripped at the frizzy haired girl, desperately willing her to come back to him. Her eyes were still closed, but she gasped out in pain; her way of letting him know she was still there and not going anywhere. Tears mixed with blood, and the young wizard wasn't sure who's was who's anymore. Her blood, his tears... But there was so much blood, how was there so much blood? So much blood that he couldn't tell where her injuries lie under the amber liquid.

The voice of Arthur Weasley sounded behind him, "Move Harry, I must get her to Saint Mungos." it was more a cry of pain than of calmness that Harry was sure he had been aiming for. A gentle hand laid it's self on his shoulder, pulling him away from his friend. Upon turning his eyes laid themselves upon the sad face of Tonks. Her normally bright pink hair had been changed to a deep blue, matching the tear tracks on her face. Arthur spoke again, "Find Remus, he may be injured." With his last words, he pulled Hermione into his old arms, and disapparated away from the forest.

Tonks turned towards the forest, and listened quietly. Listening for the tell tales signs of a wolf howling, or soon for the cries of a man in anguish. The moon would set soon, Remus would be returned to his human self soon. But would he be injured? He had chased the other werewolf off only moments before.

"Tonks..." Harry breathed at the sound of a whimper behind her. She whipped around, gripping the cold wood of her wand tight. Harry stood with his own wand pointed at a limping gray werewolf, the one Tonks knew to be Remus Lupin. He let out a low whimper again before falling to the ground.

The metamorphism adult peered over the trees at the moon that was falling behind the mountain, a sun making it's self known to another day.

The older werewolf let out a howl, and the sound of cracking bones was evident amongst the sounds of the woods. Fur disappeared, and wolf features turned to ones of a human. Another howl sounded, and slowly turned into a scream of a man. Finally bones reformed where they should belong, and Remus collapsed to the ground.

Tonks conjured a blanket out of the air and rushed herself over to the injured man. She gently draped the cloth over the nude man. His shivers did not stop, and he flinched at the feel of something foreign. With his eyes clamped shut he reached out into the air for nothing in particular. Harry grasped the older mans hand and kneeled next to him.

Remus gasped, "H-H-Hermione." he stuttered out painfully. Tonks looked at the man shocked that he remembered. She kneeled beside Harry in hope that he would reveal more of what he remembered.

"Remus, what do you remember?" She asked him sternly.

"Nothing...her...sc-scent...and blood...around...h-here..." He cringed in pain, tightening his grip on Harry's hand painfully. Tonks looked at the dark haired man, hoping that he might know what to say.

Harry breathed in quickly, "She's fine. Fine..." He forced out the lie.

"Liar."

"Rest, Remus" Tonks ordered brushing her hand through his sandy blonde hair. "I'm going to apparate us to the burrow." She gripped Harry's elbow, and Remus's at the same time. Within a second she disapparated them to someplace Remus could rest.

* * *

><p>Pain, there was so much pain. How could there be so much pain? It doesn't seem right, every part of me aches.<p>

There is a change. I can feel it in my blood, under the pain there is a change. My heart beats different, my bones have moved. No not moved...they're preparing to move. I can feel them preparing to change. And my blood...it courses with a new force of magic. Dark Magic...

But this isn't right, not where I am. Somewhere between a place where there is endless pain, and a place where everything is peaceful.

It's my choice. I can feel it. Pain or peace? My mind pulls me towards the pain, while my aching body pulls me towards peace. Begging me to let it rest. Finally rest. But me, the part that is me is wishing for me to go back to the place that is painful. The place where I belong. But how can I belong in a place that is so dark?

It doesn't seem right, but neither does this pain.

I can see their faces, willing me to come back to pain. But there is something that comes with the pain, love, friendship. Something that makes the pain worth living for.

Something worth living for.

* * *

><p><strong>First Chapter of a muse Fic.<br>I got sick of time turner fics.  
>What do you think?<br>Treasure or Crap?  
>Review.<strong>

**- Josie**


	2. I Want To See Her

**Thanks to:**

_-_**RabidChickensPokeAHairyEar  
>-cjewellm<br>-UltimateLoveStorys**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>One week later,<em>

"She still hasn't awoken?" Tonks asked, leaning her body against the door frame. Her hair morphed from the pink bubblegum to the mellow brown she'd had every time she was around the witch in the hospital bed.

Ginny sighed, "No." She tore her red-rimmed eyes from Hermione and glanced at Tonks.

"She's gonna have to wake up sometime, right? She's tough," the words were off the metamorphism's tongue in a second, and Ginny couldn't help but feel reassured by them. She was right, and deep down the red-head knew it to be true.

Tonks pushed herself from the frame, and moved over to examine Hermione closer. The whole left side of her face and the bottom half of her right face had been bandaged, leaving only one eye uncovered, and undamaged by the attack. Moving down her arms had been bandaged, and Tonks was sure that her whole body under the clothing she wore had been bandaged. Not much had been spared. Not even her long curly hair, which was now cut just above her shoulders. The rest of it having been to damaged and bloody to repair.

"No Remus?" Ginny asked from her side next to the comatose witch.

"He wants to come, and sometimes he almost makes it to the floo network. Your dad says he's not ready for it, he always stops Remus. Even if Remus uses force, sense usually kicks in anyways." The red-head nodded her head at that, and reached out to grip Hermione's hand.

"It's for the better. Holding back guilt was never his strong point," Tonks added at the last minute.

"It wasn't his fault."

* * *

><p>"Remus, please you have to eat something." Molly placed a gentle hand on the older werewolves shoulder, gripping a bowl of stew in her other. Hoping that her advances to get him to eat would finally work this time.<p>

Remus sighed and lifted his head from his hands. "I'm not hungry Molly. But thank you," he sighed before returning his head to it's place in his hands.

"You haven't eaten a meal since the morning after, professor," Ron said his mouth full of stew. Remus could feel Molly's stare at her son even with his eyes closed. Something that Ron most likely ignored, and continued to eat rather messily. It was an image that had given him much humor, up until now.

Arthur walked in and said, "Leave him be Ron. He'll eat when he's ready." He sat himself down next to Remus, a little closer than the werewolf would of liked. He let out a growl before he could suppress it. The room went quiet.

"Sorry..." Remus muttered, rubbing his eyes. "Maybe I should eat." There was a bowl of stew in front of him before he had lifted his head. Molly and Arthur had left the room to "talk" before he had taken a bite. Leaving him alone with the second youngest of the Weasley clan. Ron kept his eyes on the bowl in front of him, but didn't lift his spoon or say a word.

The older wizard sighed, "I'm sorry Ron. I should have kept myself in control. I promise that you have nothing to fear from me," he spoke from his heart, and hoped that the boy would believe him. But he could smell the slight fear roll of him in waves.

"How do you know I fear you?" Ron asked looking at his old professor with a look of interest.

"I can smell it."

Ron looked startled but quickly composed himself, "oh...right." Remus chuckled at the young man before digging into his stew, Ron quickly followed suit.

A few minutes had passed before the red-head spoke, "Do you think she'll be okay?" Remus clenched his spoon at those words, and suppressed a whimper that threatened to pass his lips at the thought of Hermione. The inner wolf feeling the guilt just as much as he did.

"I don't know. I haven't seen her," It took all of Remus's willpower not to growl it out.

"My dad is just protecting you."

"I don't need protection."

"Well, maybe-"

"Stop." Remus slammed his fists on the table, startling Ron and causing him to spill his stew. "Sorry...just please. I want to see her, but I cannot. I don't want it brought up." The werewolf rubbed his right hand over his eyes.

Ron got a glimmer of mischief in his eye, "Maybe I can help."

"How?" he asked, placing both elbows on the table and covering his mouth in with his hands.

"Let me wake Harry. Maybe he can help." And with that the red-head was off his feet and up the stairs. Heading to wake his partner in crime.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think?<br>Good or bad?  
>Please review with your thoughts and suggestions.<br>Anyways.  
>Thanks for reading!<br>- Josie (:  
><strong>


	3. A Plan

**Thanks to:  
>-cosmogirl666<br>-Galaeta Black  
>-StaticEcho19<strong>

**Your reviews are appreciated! **

* * *

><p>It was an hour before Ron and Harry emerged from upstairs, both sprouting a smirk that could rival even the ones of James and Sirius. Without saying a word they beckoned for Remus to follow them into the living room. Sitting him on the couch in front of the fireplace, Ron plopped down next to the older man. The werewolf in question raised an eyebrow at boys, but choose to keep his mouth shut. Knowing that like his deceased friends, they to would let him in on the plan he was sure that was about to occur.<p>

When Harry had been gone a good few minutes Ron hollered from his spot on the couch, "Mum, Dad! Remus would like some tea!" Harry came scampering in after this had been called, taking the side opposite of Remus. His mischievous smirk having turned into a smile of glee, as if he was holding back his laughter. Ron didn't look much better than that.

Molly rushed past them, quickly passing the boys willing to please Remus. As this was probably the first time he had 'asked' for something. The red-head next to him quickly started to whisper into his ear, "Now take some floo powder from the blow," Ron handed him the blow of the greyish powder before continuing, "when you hear my mum shout at me to go to Diagon Alley for some items. The floo will magically unblock at her words, and you can make your escape to Diagon Alley where you can floo to Saint Mungos and see Hermione." It was whispered so quick Remus wasn't sure he had caught it all, but he was sure he caught the gist of it. He dipped his hand in and gathered a handful of floo powder before passing the bowl to Harry.

"George! Fred!" Molly bellowed from the kitchen, startling the old werewolf slightly. Ron let out a chuckle, envisioning the mess that their prank had left. Her voice softened a few notches, "Ron sweetheart," she popped her red face into the living room.

"Yeah mum?" The guilty boy mustered as much innocence as her could.

"Can you floo to Diagon Alley and these items for me?"

"Su-"

Molly thrust the list into his hands before he had fully finished his statement, turning back towards the kitchen, and out into the garden. As soon as the older woman was out the door Remus was on his feet, and into the fireplace.

Arthur's voice was heard outside, "Remus!"

But he was already throwing the floo powder down and shouting the words clearly, "Diagon Alley!"

* * *

><p>"Professor!" Ginny said startled at the older man entering the hospital room. She stood from her chair, dropping her best friends hand.<p>

Remus braced a hand on the door frame at the sight of Hermione. He suppressed an inner whimper that the wolf had let out. Closing his eyes to calm the wolf, and calm himself.

Hermione. Beautiful, young, unscathed, Hermione. Gone. Now all that was left was a comatose woman, bandaged, and soon to be scarred. He could only imagine the damage that lay behind the neat white that shielded the world from the many cuts and gashes. But equally shielding her from the whispers and judgments that they would bring.

What had he done? She would now deal with what he had for years, from he was six years old. The prejudices of old wizards and witches alike. The looks that people would give her, just walking down the street. All of her rights would be taken from her. She would no be able to attend university, or marry without shaming the name of her partner. And yet she would never blame him, from the moment she awoke he knew that she would forgive him. Smiling and saying that it was and never would be his fault.

Because she was, is, Hermione Granger. The brightest witch of her age, the most kind witch he had known since Lily Potter nee Evans.

"Professor, are you alright?" Ginny was at his side in a moment. He wished she would touch his shoulder like Hermione used too. But no, she was afraid of him, just like the rest. He could smell it come off of her in waves. The only one he never had sensed it from, even in her third year, had been a certain brown curly haired witch.

Remus sucked in some air, "I-I...fine...just fine." again he gripped his teeth together to prevent the whimper that threatened to leave his throat. "How is she?" he asked Ginny quietly, not moving from his spot.

"Stable."

Remus growled and Ginny backed a few steps from him. He could clearly smell her fear, and the wolf stirred restlessly. Pushing himself from the door frame, and ignoring the youngest Weasley; he took the steps to the girl he had ruined. Grasping her right hand, he dropped to his knees; willing her to wake. He dropped his head onto the bed next to her, and whimpered quietly.

"Remus Lupin!" Someone bellowed down the hallway, but it did not disturb the man from his thoughts. Ginny watched the grieving man in interest. And was startled when her father came barrelling into the room. Searching for the man at the bed frantically. Ron and Harry were not far behind, and Molly even farther behind them.

Upon seeing the man kneeling and having a moment the older red head stopped surprised. Ron and Harry came in and gripped him by the upper arms, as to prevent him from hexing Remus to high heavens. But even they stopped there busy chattering at the sight of...him. Not Hermione but Remus – a man who was burdened by another life he had ruined.

But it wasn't true, they all knew it wasn't. But had they told them? Arthur realized suddenly that they had not told him an important fact about that night.

Remus Lupin had not been the man who had attacked Hermione, but the man who had protected her.

* * *

><p><strong>You so thought that he was the one that attacked her, didn't you?<br>hehe Please Review!  
>Working on Chapter 4 and won't post until I have 5 reviews! 5!<br>So...Review.  
>-Josie<strong>


	4. The Past

**Thanks to:  
>-Cosmogirl666<br>-Bibi  
>-Snips95<br>-RabidChickenPokeAHairyEar  
>-UltimateLoveStorys<br>-Torch  
>-Sic Vita Est<br>-sarah0406  
>-BrieBrie<br>-Imagine-Unique-Name-Here**

**Thanks to much! I want to see all of you review once again. Tell me what you want to see in this story.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Fenrir is going after Remus." Arthur stated blandly to the people who had gathered in his living room.<em>

_Tonks was the first to speak, "Why would he go after Remus?" she asked confused on this new bit of information. "He already inflicted him with the curse of the moon. It doesn't make any sense that he would to end his suffering...so to speak." Hermione had to agree._

_Arthur sighed, "It seems that when he went under cover, he may have picked some bones with Fenrir. Our only option is to go and take down Fenrir."_

_Before anyone could volunteer Hermione spoke up, "I'm going."_

_Tonks, Arthur, and Kingsley all looked at her in protest. Mad-Eye looked indifferent at this choice, but the young witch was sure that inside he was willing to support her decision. A man of risk who was more than willing to show people his 'ways'. Something that had been protested often by the many different order members. But to the much delight of the younger of the group._

"And you let her go?" Remus demanded in rage.

Arthur flinched slightly but explained, "She's of age Remus, a viable member of the order; she had just as much reason to volunteer as the rest of us, now let me continue."

Remus grumbled, but leaned back in resignation. His eyes fluttered to Hermione as Arthur continued.

"_Hermione, no!" Ron protested from his spot across the room. He flushed an angry red out of protest. Harry was nodding his head along, agreeing with the red-head. But with one glare from their best friend, they both looked down at the floor._

_Arthur sighed, "She's of age."_

"_But Arthur!" It was Molly to speak up this time, and Hermione felt a deep sympathy for her. The old woman didn't want any of them to grow up. Not even a daughter that wasn't hers._

"_We must get going, Granger your a part of this mission." Mad-eye spoke next, beckoning everyone who was going. Tonks, Arthur, Mad-eye, and finally Hermione; the youngest of the group. Her eyes showed a fear that only Harry could see, something he'd seen in his own eyes of the years. Not fear for herself, but for everyone else; for the person who was going to rely on her._

_Going in teams, Tonks with Arthur and Mad-Eye with Hermione; they disapprated to the forest where Remus had transformed and got loose. Landing on their feet, the cool wood of their wands in their hands within seconds._

_Moody limped his way towards the forest, barking orders as he went, "Tonks stay here with Granger, Arthur your with me."_

_The men were gone moments later, leaving the girls in the clearing; wands held at the ready. The both turned at the sound of leaves rustling. A flash of brown fur was seen in the green shrubbery; startling the young brunette. _

"_That's not Remus..." Hermione heard the woman next to her mutter. Obviously to herself. A flash of brown again, this time dashing from it's cover in the bushes._

_Hermione let out a scream as the werewolf dove for her, it's claws slashing at her face. As the young girl fell to the dirt; she felt nothing. Everything was warm, sticky, and she was tired._

_When she was sure that she would be joining whoever was waiting for her on the other side, she saw him. His gray fur jumping from that same spot in the bushes; racing towards the werewolf over her. Fighting with until it was all a clash of Brown and gray. Only moments later the brown werewolf dashed away; leaving Hermione and Tonks alone with Remus' wolf._

"_Remus.." Tonks voice was muffled, but she heard a growl in response. So close...it was if he had growled in her ear._

_A branch broke, followed by a louder growl._

_Tonks stared in amazement at the sight in front of her. Hermione, poor Hermione lay crumpled in a bloody mess, the wolf shielding her with his own body. She didn't dare move again, the last time a loud growl had been given in response. _

"_Tonks, Hermione!" Arthur's voice sounded somewhere behind her; where she was sure that he had stopped at shock at the sight in front of them. The wolf moved it's body closer to Hermione's; but otherwise seemed unfazed by the call._

_The metamorphic watched in further amazement when the wolf buried it's nose into curly brown hair. Sniffing deeply, before gently laying it's head on her chest. Growling at any noise that it heard._

_A hand startled Tonks out of her state of awe, "Move slowly, and send a patronus to the burrow." She moved slowly but did as was told; leaving Arthur behind to watch the incredible act of love he was seeing._

_After a few minutes later, a nearby howl was heard. Remus was to his feet in seconds, running off towards it. Leaving Hermione in the care of Arthur, Tonks, and Harry; who apparated seconds later._

"That's impossible." Remus spoke from his seat, his eyes staring off into space.

Arthur looked at the old werewolf with a state of shock himself, "Remus, I know what I saw. So does Tonks. You protected her, stayed with her, and than hunted the cause of the attack."

"Arthur you don't understand," Remus sat up straighter, his voice raising a notch, "A werewolf doesn't do that...not unless..."

"What Remus?" The older red-head leaned in closer, curious as to the cause of this strange event. Something he had pondered himself.

A voice interrupted their conversation, "Remus?" It whispered.

"Hermione..."

* * *

><p><strong>Omg!<strong>  
><strong>This is crazy...<br>Sorry it took so long, I had a week long camp.  
>Please Review.<strong>  
><strong>I want to know opinions and ideas.<strong>  
><strong>I love you all.<strong>  
><strong>you are my muse.<strong>  
><strong>I have many plans for this story. it's going to be a long one.<strong>

**-Josie**


	5. Connection

**Thanks to:  
>-XCHARLIEXPEACHX<br>-cosmogirl666  
>-BrieBrie<br>-RabidChickensPokeAHairyEar  
>-Venetiangrl92<br>-UltimateLoveStorys  
>-forestreject<br>-Snips95  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>A voice interrupted their conversation, "Remus?" It whispered.<em>

_"Hermione..."_

"Hermione?" Remus turned from Arthur, attempting to hide the emotion and relief in his voice; but it didn't go unnoticed by the man who say across from him. The older werewolf was on his feet in seconds, guiding himself over to the injured brunette.

As soon as Remus had kneeled at her bedside she spoke again, "Remus...it hurts so much." She took a shaky breath, "Oh god, make it stopped." At her request, the wolf started to howl inside of him. Begging Remus to do something. The older man stumbled back in surprise at the proclamation the wolf had just claimed.

Remus saw Arthur leave the room, and he couldn't fathom why. Hermione needed help, where the hell would be Arthur be going now? He felt himself growl, and look to the door the older man had just fled out of. She was still Hermione! The girl they had all watched over and loved, the strong and brave woman she had grown into. Was this curse so bad they all felt the need to flee at the look of him; or now Hermione?

The wolf had exited it's cage in the mans mind, and Remus was about to storm after Arthur when he entered again; a mediwitch trailing behind him. As the young witch approached Hermione, the inner wolf growl. _Mine. _ Remus was in front of the witch, his teeth bared before he could control himself.

"Remus!" Arthur whispered harshly from behind the shocked woman. But his gray eyes never left the green ones of the person who threatened his property. Property? Remus shock his head in shock at what just went through his head. Property? Hermione wasn't his, and she never would be. He moved to the side quickly, disappearing into the shadows of the room.

Five minutes later, Hermione had drifted back into a peaceful sleep. The mediwitch was gone with an apology and a thank you from Arthur. Leaving still in his corner, one hand bracing him against the wall, the other resting on his hip. His body moving with deep breaths, his muscles rigid with stress.

"Remus are you alright?"

"Fine." he growled out but quickly softened his tone, "I just need to think."

Remus didn't hear what the red-head said next, but he could sense his presence leaving the room. The fear going with it. He knew that they didn't mean to be scared of him, but at the same time it was always looming under the surface. There had only been a few people in his life that had never gave off that sense of fear except for a couple of times under understandable circumstances.

James, Sirius, Lily, Harry. And Hermione... Not even when she had known before everyone else had she treated him differently. She later had explained to him that he was Remus and the wolf was just a part of him that people had to learn to accept it. He was still a wonderful man in her eyes.

After that incident she had added Werewolves to the top of her Spew list. Saying that she hadn't realized that they looked down on themselves so much. They felt the keen sting of been turned away from their own kind strongly, while the others did not.

And now here they were. She had been thrown into the same life he had. She could never lead a normal life, fall in love, or really even get a decent job. She would cry herself to sleep at night, and curse the world for it's cruelties. But her being Hermione; she would never curse the person who did this too her. Saying that no one, and she meant no one deserved the guilt of ruining someones life. Even if it was well deserved.

This woman was incredible, and nothing else could describe it. Her passionate love for people and creatures alike. He need for knowledge. Her loyalty to her friends. And the strength she has had from being thrust into an unfamiliar world full of trials, pain, and war. When she could just as easily hid with her parents in the muggle world, living her life out in a way that was safe.

She was simply Hermione Granger, Bookworm, friend, daughter, Order member, and now werewolf.

* * *

><p>Hermione awoke again several hours again, the pain coursing through her whole body. She sniffed gently and smelled another wolf. Her eyes explored the dark room, searching for the cause of this smell. They soon landed on the man who was asleep in the chair next to her.<p>

Remus Lupin.

The young witch felt a stirring inside her at the sight of the old werewolf, as if something was pacing restlessly. She had an urge to reach and touch him, create a connection between the two of them. A pathway to something she wasn't sure of, and her logical side told her not to give into unknown urges. Her hands where soon gripping the sheets, as a sudden sharp pain ripped through her spine.

"Remus..." she gasped, taking in several deep breaths.

Remus awoke soon as he heard his name, feeling a sharp pain course through his own spine. A pain that was minor to others he had experienced in the past. But yet was something he shouldn't be feeling now. The only time he'd ever felt something similar had been when Greyback had been near death. More a warning than a pain.

But a pain all the same.

"Remus! Oh god..." Hermiones face had turned stark white, and the man in the room had finally noticed her.

"Hermione, what's wrong?"

"My spine..." she gasped out. She reached out and grabbed his wrist. A shock went through both of them, send Remus stumbling back for the second time that day, and Hermione pulling her hand away as if it had been burned. An after affect still remained as if it had been.

Remus stumbled to the door, and called down the hallway for a mediwitch. Once back into the room, he slid to the floor. Watching in despair as Hermione started to scream in pain, the mediwitches unable to calm her. A faint pain coursing through his own spine.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if the ending was a little rough.<br>please review?  
>did you like it?<br>yes or no?  
>- Josie<br>**


	6. Alpha

**Thanks to:  
>-Venetiangrl92<br>-UltimateLoveStorys  
>-Snips95<br>-forestreject  
>-Sic Vita Est<br>-cosmogirl666  
>-hey-torch<br>-BrieBrie  
>-RabidChickensPokeAHairyEar (I wouldn't doubt that you would have to send me a few threats in the future)<strong>

* * *

><p>Arthur Weasley clapped Remus Lupin on the back with a smile. The werewolf looked at the red-head, trying to conjure up a nice way to tell the man that he couldn't possible stay here for any longer. He had his own home to be tending too.<p>

He settled on, "I can't possible intrude on you anymore."

"Nonsense. It calms Molly having you near, and Hermione is coming home today; it would be helpful having you here." Remus felt uncomfortable at the tone of desperation that had popped up in the older mans voice.

The werewolf sighed, "Of course."

"Good, go ahead and get yourself settled. Your room is on the top floor and to the right." with those last words, Arthur Weasley left in search for his wife. Leaving Remus in peace to explore where he would be staying.

The sandy blonde haired man climbed the stairs until he reached the top. From this high, he could hear everyone else in the house. Fred and George were laughing about something in their room, while Harry and Ginny were talking in hushed voices in her room. He decided to ignore the slight moan he heard, and proceeded to enter his room.

It was of modest size, and similar to the rest of the house. There was a bed pushed into the wall on the farthest wall. Leaving a dresser on another wall, with what appeared to be package perched on it. Dropping his trunk on the floor, he moved over to investigate.

Remus ripped at the brown packaging, revealing three chocolate bars stacked up; a note in familiar handwriting on top.

_Remus,_

_Thought you might enjoy the chocolate. Molly's going to be a pest once Hermione arrives. I know it calms you. Cheers._

_Harry._

The werewolf smiled gently at the thought of the young man; but he also felt a slight pang at the handwriting. He wasn't surprised that it had turned more into his fathers so much over the years. Tucking the note into his pocket; he hid the chocolate bars inside the drawer before setting out and unpacking to settle in his new room.

Hermione Granger shuffled her way into the burrow at the urge of Molly. She hid her face as best she could, and avoided looking anyone in the eye. They were all going to look at her in pity, and she wasn't sure she could handle that right now. She was trying her best to forget the whole incident; and just looking at all of them would bring it all back.

"Leave her be..." Someone whispered urgently to the rest of the Weasley clan. It sound vaguely like Harry; and she would have to thank him for it later.

Molly slowly guided her up the stairs, helping Hermione climb all the way up the top floor. A wave of frustration rushed through the young woman as to why they had placed the sick girl all the way up here. As soon as the growl had left her lips she regretted it. Molly went rigid and froze for a minute second before continuing to her new room.

"Here we are." Molly murmured, helping her to the bed before leaving back to the doorway. "Is there anything I can get you?"

"Remus." Hermione told the old woman, who bustled out without another word.

The new werewolf was slightly surprised when Remus appeared not two minutes later. She sniffed the air, and her sudden instinct was too bow her heard to Remus and bare her neck. Jolted by the sudden urge, her eyes grew big in terror and confusion.

As if he saw the look on her face he spoke, "It's alright pup. No need for that." Hermione looked at him in more confusion at the word pup. Pup? She'd never heard someone use that word in terms to someone; and most of all not Remus Lupin.

"W-why?" She managed to stutter out. Her emotions were going haywire at this man; and new urges and instincts kept popping. She suddenly felt overwhelmed, her breath coming in and out in short gasps. What was happening?

Hermione jumped at the touch of a hand to her forehead, "Shh Pup, there is no need for any of that with me." His voice sound oddly distant but commanding. A sharp pain hit her at the base of her spine. She gasped out in surprise.

"Fenrir." Hermione growled out at the feel of his touch. This wasn't right, Remus is an alpha; but he isn't her alpha. _He's Remus!_ Something more human growled back at her; reminding her that this man would mean no harm. Greybacks voice filled her head _Stay back. He's an alpha, but I'm your alpha._ She flinched back from his hand, baring her teeth at him.

Remus didn't flinch once, but instead grasped her head in between his two hands. "No Fenrir. Your in _my_ pack, pup." She fought his hands; his touch burning her skin. Her alpha still beckoning her to run from this wolf; fight him with all her strength. When she began to thrash, a hand was pulled from her face and placed on her hip. He effectively pinned his body on top of hers.

"You are not my alpha!" her eyes flashed an amber.

"I am now." he whispered calmly.

Hermione looked at Remus and let instinct take over. She relaxed her body but still bared her teeth at him. Her human side begged her to listen to the call Remus was giving her while the wolf howled to the call of Greyback.

"What the bloody hell?" A voice called shocked from the doorway. Hermione went rigid under him, and Remus turned his face towards the red hair of Ron Weasley.

"Get out of here Ron," Remus warned the young boy.

"Like hell!"

With a wave of his hand the door shut of the boys face, a loud thump was heard. No doubt the door had swung and knocked the ginger off his feet.

Hermione had started to squirm under him again, in a failed attempt to get out of his grasp. Remus cursed Ron for interrupting how much progress he had made. He pushed his body harder down into hers trying to show that he was in charge.

"Don't listen Pup. He isn't here, I am." she whimpered up at him and relaxed her body. Her breathing soon turned deep and the older werewolf sensed that she had fallen asleep.

Remus pulled himself off of Hermione, and stormed out of the room in search for Ronald Bilius Weasley. His fists clenched tight at his side.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that this story is kinda choppy. It just felt right to skip to this scene.<br>So leave any questions you have and I'll try and get those answered in upcoming chapters.  
>Your guys are fantastic.<br>Thanks a billion!  
>Please review!<strong>

**- Josie**


	7. Understanding

**Thank you:  
>-Sic Vita Est<br>-Venetiangrl92  
>-Snips95<br>-cosmogirl666  
>-UltimateLoveStorys<br>-Vanity Storm  
>-Alex<br>-TheForgottonDreamer  
>-sweet-tang-honey<br>-Galatea Black  
>-MayDayParade-ReadingMercat<br>-ariah23  
>-AroundTheWorld<br>-Arianna Grace**

**Wow..Thanks guys! Your my inspiration. Sorry about the late update, I've been out of town and busy with summer homework. If someone wants to write my essay on the Odyssey for me, maybe I'll update faster... ;) Any takers?**

* * *

><p>Remus Lupin tried to descend the stairs as calmly as he could muster. Willing his feet to step quickly but quietly; he had no plans to hurt anyone. The muscles in his arms tensed as he clenched his fists in a way to keep his anger under wraps. Ron's voice floated into his ear as he neared the bottom of the stairs.<p>

"But mum! He was holding her against the bed!" The little weasel protested to Molly, and Arthur. Remus felt the anger start to boil up in him.

Arthur sighed, "I'm sure there was a perfectly respectful reason." Remus could picture the older man running his hand across his eyes; tired of all the claims Ron had proclaimed over the years

"You don't think that is a little suspicious? He could be molesting her! Or...or-"

The werewolf didn't let Ron finish that thought before barreling into the room. He had the scared red-head pined against the wall, a hand across his throat; before the human side of Remus could protest. By then it was too late. Ron gripped at the Remus' forearm, trying to let the oxygen flow through to his lungs.

"You little shit." he whispered harshly, tightening his hold on the boy. He bared his teeth, and let out a growl, deep from his chest.

Arthur sounded from behind the werewolf, "Remus?" something snapped inside the werewolf.

"Arthur..." he growled out, "get me away from Ron." though he barked this order, his body seemed to be betraying him. The wolf howled with anger at the boy, wanting to snap his neck for spewing lies. But most importantly for endangering his access to his new pack member. Finally he felt the small tug of Arthur trying to tear this monster away from his son.

Remus relented and retreated to a corner across the room from the gasping Weasley. He resisted the urge to punch the wall, reminding himself that he wasn't in the comfort in his own home; people just didn't go around punching in the walls of their friends' homes. So soothing the urge down, he settled for pushing his nails into his palms.

"I'm sorry, Arthur." The werewolf spoke after a few minutes, his back still turned away from everyone.

"You should apologize to me!" Ron shouted before gasping for more air. The wolf growled loudly before Remus could catch it.

"Get him out of her, Moony hasn't taken a liking to your boy."

"Ron, please go to your room."

"But-"

"Now!" Arthur barked at his son; startling the young boy to quickly move away. Arthur Weasley wasn't one to raise his voice, but when he did it was serious. As soon as Ron had slammed the door to his room, Remus slowly relaxed his muscles.

Molly started to bustle around the kitchen, "Would you like some tea?"

"No thank you, Molly."

"How about some stew?"

"Molly dear, why don't you leave me and Remus to talk?" Arthur placed a hand on his wife's shoulder and smiled gently. She nodded her head and left the kitchen; hollering for the twins to clean up their mess in the living room.

Remus turned to face the man of the household, "I'm very sorry for that."

"Nonsense, now...can you explain what happened?" The red-head asked leading the werewolf over to sit at the table with him. Arthur sat across from Remus, and started to sip from a tea cup.

Remus dropped his head into his hands and groaned slightly. He had never wanted anyone to walk in on him trying to get dominance over someone, especially a young lady twenty years his junior. It wasn't exactly an appropriate sight. But at the same time; it was something that had to be done. Greyback would be calling for Hermione when he deemed the time to be right. Just as he did with all his children; he even had with Remus. But the wolf had never fully accepted it; and fought with all his might.

His wolf was his own alpha; he was his own pack. But as the wolf howl inside of him; Remus couldn't help but think that maybe the wolf wasn't content with being a pack of his own anymore. Moony wanted someone, not anyone, he wanted Hermione for his pack.

Arthur cleared his throat, waiting for an answer. "I had to show the pup dominance." Remus explained coolly, but cringed at the use of 'pup'. Moony was still stirring at the surface, and had taken a liking to calling Hermione a pup.

"Dominance? How Remus?"

"I had to hold her down..." Remus pushed the words out of his mouth, "Your son walked in and jumped to conclusions. I was merely showing her who the alpha is." he sighed.

Arthur still looked confused, "How was holding her down helping that?"

"She wasn't listening to me, or the wolf. Greyback has an alpha claim on her. She cannot break it without another alpha there to accept her into the pack. And even then it's hard without the alpha basically forcing her alliances to change. I have to show her who her true pack is, who she belongs with, and that's _me._" Remus was surprised at the force of the way he had said me.

"Very well, I'll inform the family of what is going to be going on between you and Hermione." With that, the head of the house walked off to summon his family for a meeting.

Remus let out a breath he didn't know he was holding; he was scared that the wolf was becoming more fond of Hermione by the minute.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go,<br>Sorry not very eventful  
>I know where I wanna get, just not how to get there<br>Send me your ideas?  
>Always Appreciated.<br>Please Review!  
>And write my essay. I'm not kidding.<br>Two chapters to the person who writes it! In a days time, and under any idea they want. They get decided where it goes. haha...I'm pathetic.  
><strong>

-** Josie**


	8. Don't Hide

**Special Thanks to:  
>-Snips95<strong>

**Thanks to:  
>-cosmogirl666<br>-forestreject  
>-mydirt09<br>-Venetiangrl92  
>-Hey-Torch<br>-ParvusAuror  
>-Twilight Gleek<br>-Sic Vita Est**

* * *

><p>"Remus?" Hermione asked in a quiet voice, shifting in her seat.<p>

"Hmm?" Remus lifted his head from the book in his hands, and looked towards the window seat where Hermione sat. Her knees were pulled up her chest, her hair covering the left side of her face, and she still looked out of the window.

Hermione drifted her eyes his way, "How much longer?" her voice came out little, and frightened. Remus close his book with a snap, and placed it on the stand next to him.

"A week." he told her simply, "Can you feel it?"

"Yeah." With that one word she cast her eyes out to look at the setting sun, and the moon that was already high in the sky. "Will it hurt?"

"Yes."

"How bad?"

"Varies, but for me it was unbearable as a child."

The older werewolf now noticed a tear that was falling from her eye, caught in the last of the suns light. He also noticed that she made no attempt to wipe it away; something unusual for the young witch.

Hermione looked at him again, "I'm so sorry." More tears appeared suddenly.

"For what?" Remus asked her quickly, she couldn't possibly feel sorry for him. Not after what had happened to her; he knew her to have a big heart, but no one was the selfless.

"You were bit as a young child, I don't know what I would have done. Your so brave" Hermione turned her head once more to catch the last glimpse of the sun going down, and the moon shining brighter in the sky. More tears caught the light.

Remus moved from his seat, and walked over slowly to Hermione. He took a seat in front of the injured witch, and looked out at the sunset. The oranges and red slowly changing to the dark of the night. The moon growing brighter by the moment. The sandy blonde man felt Moony starting to stir inside him at the sight of the moon. Remus pushed Moony from his mind.

The older man reached out a hand towards Hermione's face; she flinched away from his hand. "I'm not going to hurt you." he whispered gently, continuing his reach towards her face until he brushed her hair away from her scars. For the first time he got a good look at the damage. "Oh, Hermione."

Hermione flinched away from him once more; her mind screaming at her to protect her face. She didn't want him to judge her; she didn't want him to treat her different just as everyone else had. He had been the only normal one. Sitting with her for hours, reading to her, and having conversations with her. He was her anchor, and she needed him.

What the man did next surprised her, his hands floated towards his shirt and he started to unbutton the fabric. As soon as all the buttons where undone, he pushed it off his shoulders; until it floated to the ground. He reached out and snagged her hand; guiding it to his shoulder. Without needing to look; Hermione could feel that this was where Greyback had attacked him. The wound still wasn't fully healed, and the flesh was mangled and marred.

"Don't hide your wounds from me; there isn't need to. I'm marred in the same way." he reached over and touched her right shoulder, the same shoulder that he had been marked. He had once told them that Greyback attacked all his victims there in some way. His hand skittered under her shirt, to trace the skin around her bandage. Strangely the both felt natural and comfortable in his action.

Hermione traced her hand up his face, to trace the scars on his neck and face. Ones he had gotten from one bad night under the full moon.

Before Remus realized it, Hermione had wrapped her arms around him, and had buried her face into his neck. The sobs wracked the young witches body and Hermione clutched at the older werewolf with all of her might. All Remus could do was hold the witch close to his body.

* * *

><p>Ron laid in his bed and ran his hand through his hair. Remus had been in Hermione's room for four hours, and hadn't come out since the moon had come up. Ron clenched his fists together, and try to take deep breathes.<p>

They weren't doing anything inappropriate. Both his father and Remus himself had made it clear. The older red-head had told him that Hermione was changing, and would keep changing.

He refused to believe that.

That girl was still his Hermione, he knew it. She just needed sometime to heal herself; and then everything would be back to normal. She would return to him unscathed. And he would be able to love her like he wanted to.

_What if she doesn't?_ Something whispered to him. He squished the thought immediately. If she doesn't than she won't even notice if I don't return to her, he told himself quietly.

Satisfied with himself; Ron drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that it's short.<br>Anyways, please review!  
>Did you like this chapter?<br>I really loved this one.  
>By the way, I just think Ron would be to immature to accept Hermione no matter what.<br>- Josie  
><strong>


	9. Truly Accepting Yourself

**Special Thanks To:  
>-Snips95<br>Thanks to:  
>-Venetiangrl92<br>-Twilight Gleek  
>-LK-HoGwArTs-HeAdGiRl<br>-cosmogirl666  
>-ariah23<br>-mydirt09 (Yes Just one of the sides are, but she had to have the bandage cover most of her face)  
>-forestreject (I hope you know, that I really lol'd at your review.)<br>-TheForgottonDreamer (So I should probably say special thanks to you to! Can't wait to see that trailer)**  
>-<strong>ParvusAuror (I actually love Ron, but I love beating him up? He's a fun punch bag, and it's kinda easy to make him the "villian". Ya know?)<br>-EastAngels2009  
>-Vanity Storm<br>-sweet-tang-honney**

**_Please Read! A/N  
><em>**

**_So I've decided that if you write an awesome review, I will give you a comment back instead of just mentioning your name. (As seen above.) So school is just about to begin, which means my life is going to become nuts! I'm a 16 year old Junior. Friends, Homework, Football games, Boys. _**

**_I'm having a hard time writing fluff when I'm not having any of it in my own life, ya know? Well when I'm not crushing on anyone, which I'm not. _**

**_Also another comment, I am LDS. Aka Mormon. And I love my religion. I don't do explicit sex scenes. __It'll more be like "and they fell on the bed together..." the end. Also I have a few chapters planned that were written while I was at my spiritual get aways. So.. there may be a religious feel to it, and I apologize in advance. I'll try to keep it out of my writing, but I get a lot of my inspiration from my religion._ _It may not even show at all, but I felt like informing you guys in advance. Thanks, your all amazing._**

**_Sorry for making you my little emotional punching bag, but I felt what I said needed to be said. Remember that you guys are what keep me going. My faithful readers are what help me wake up every morning. (As well as what I wrote above). My writing is what keep me from my depression, and still does. Knowing you guys care about the meaningless words I write is such an amazing feeling. I want to be a writer someday, and I wish I could dedicate all of my books to you guys._**

**_Thanks and all my love,_**

**_Josie (Immyownsuperman)_**

* * *

><p>"I don't think that's very wise..." Hermione growled at the feel of Remus' body caging her. He growled back, his inner wolf threatening to show this cub who was in charge.<p>

Remus took a deep controlling breath, "I can handle it." Although the wolf was suppressed for now, he could still feel the animal pacing in it's cage, letting the man know that he was still there, and could show his face at any moment. "Just breathe"

"I can smell them, moving, their fear." Remus took a deep breath through his nose; and he smelt it to. The Weasleys were bustling around the house, many of them letting off waves of fear of what was going on upstairs. Many had been startled at the sound of things being thrown around upstairs. Remus had arrived in the room to find Hermione facing the window she had spent so much time around; the room around her in shambles. Never had the young witch lost her temper so; and the man knew the full moon was tomorrow night.

"Breathe, it's just me and you."

"Remus?" Hermione whimpered, her body moving to lean against him. He could feel her fighting with the wolf; trying to gain back the bearings she had lost only moments ago. He reached and gripped her upper arms, pulling her body flush against his, showing that he wasn't afraid.

"Greyback!" Hermione suddenly shouted, struggling against Remus' arms. The older werewolf wrapped an arm around her shoulders, and than around her waist. Fenrir was calling to Hermione, beckoning her to come to him.

Remus growled in Hermione's ear, "Mine."

"Than mark me." The brunette in his arms dared him, and the wolf inside Remus howled in success. Before the older man could stop him self, he pushed the fabric on her left shoulder out of the way and sunk his teeth down into the flesh. Marking her into his pack.

Hermione stopped struggling, and let the teeth mark her.

As soon as Remus came to his senses, he jumped away from Hermione. Her body fell to the floor in a thump, and he wondered if maybe she had passed out from the surge of emotions that went through her. He'd been marked into someones pack; he knew what it felt like. He rushed to her side and lifted her to sit on the window seat.

Hermione eyed him with heavy lids, "What happened?"

"I marked you into my pack."

The younger werewolf nodding in understanding, before reaching up to touch Remus' hand that had been gently rubbing where he had bit her. Vaguely noticing that he hadn't broken the skin, but only left a bruise of where his teeth had been.

"I don't feel his call anymore..."

"Good."

* * *

><p>"Hermione would you like some tea?" Molly Weasley bustled around the kitchen tending to the younger werewolf, who had finally come down from her room.<p>

"That would be great." Hermione piped up from behind her curtain of hair, Remus gripped her hand under the table in silent comfort as she tried to cover her scars better.

In a few moments a cup of tea had been placed in from of her, just the way she liked it. She suddenly wondered when the Weasley matriarch had taken the time to figure out how she takes her tea. She couldn't remember a time in the past that she hadn't had to get up and add more sugar to her cup or to conjure some of the sugar away. She took a sip and sighed in approval.

"Thank you."

The older woman nodded and proceeded to take a seat next to her husband, who patted her hand affectionately. The conversation flowed easily for several minutes until a pair of feet started to thunder down the stairs, stopping in it's track when the red-head got to the bottom where he could view everyone at the table.

"Hermione?" it came off of his lips barely loud enough for anyone to hear, but they did. Hermione moved her head so that the bushy brown hair covered her face even more than it already had been, but in the process she revealed her neck to Ron. The bite mark clearly being shown. Rons gasp was enough for Hermione to curl into a ball and Remus to jump to his feet. "What did you do to her?"

"Nothing." Remus growled, stepping in front of Hermione in a defensive posture. Protecting the only member of his pack.

Ron looked livid at the site of Remus' teeth marks on the witch he had deemed his, "You bit her! You god-damned werewolf!" Ron was inching closer at every word.

Remus growled in warning, and Hermione jumped to her feet. Arthur turned his attention to his son, and grabbed his wrist. "Go to your room, Ron."

"No! I demand to know why he bit Hermione!" Hermione inched closer at the threat, but Remus pushed her back with his arm.

"It's a pack mark you idiot!" Hermione bellowed from behind Remus, trying to push her way past him. Her alpha sent her a warning glance and pushed her back once more, this time her hair fell away from her face, she reached to put it back in place; but the look on Rons face stopped her.

Disgust.

Hermione suddenly felt her heart drop into her stomach, and she let out a quiet whimper. He was shunning her, just as she feared all of them would. She quickly turned her head and hid her face from the red-head. Wishing that she hadn't been so careless to show him her scars in the first place. No one could love a face like hers.

It only took a few moments for the older werewolf to react, he pulled Hermione into his side; leading her up the stairs. He had felt the rush of despair that had gone through the younger werewolf as soon as she saw the look on Ron's face. Hell, it had taken all of his will power to not tear up the younger wizards face to show him what it was like to be shunned by your own friends. Instead, he moved his pack to a safer place; somewhere she could show her face freely. Somewhere no one would judge her.

The arrived to her room shortly, and Hermione proceeded to turn to the corner and hid her face in her hair. Her hands covered the scars in an attempt to not let anyone see the damage. But he had already showed her that he did not care; so why was so reacting so?

"Go away!" Her voice was muffled by her hands, but he could feel the anguish in those words. It coursed through his body as if it was his own.

"No." Remus moved up behind the girl much as he had earlier, but instead he reached his hands to pry her own from her face. She didn't fight, but instead tilted her head down.

Remus sighed and moved to spin her around to face him, she still gave him no resistance. But refused to met his eyes with her own.

"Look at me."

Hermione shook her head, and clamped her eyes shut.

"Now." She still didn't look at him; even at his rough tone she didn't look. He could feel her fear; feel her fear that his acceptance had all been a trick. He tried to send her some acceptance, but she still felt tense under his hands.

Gently the older werewolf pushed the hair away from her face, tucking it behind her ears. He felt her flinch but he still continued his movements. His fingers ran gently over the scars, testing how far she would take the contact. He felt the contours under his fingers; reminding him much of his own body. Slowly he removed the hand and replaced it with his lips; kissing the marred area of her face down to the corner of her lips.

Hermione opened her eyes and gazed at the werewolf before her, hope shined bright in her brown eyes. He kissed the corner of her lips again and her eyes fluttered close. He tested his bounds once more by placing a quick kiss on the lips of the witch in front of him. Before he could pull away, Hermione was kissing him back; all of his will power left him.

Her lips were soft, and his were softer than she had ever imagined. She was timid, and he was gentle. Their lips did an unfamiliar dance with each other; testing the new grounds they had found. Nothing was urgent; and it was more a long kiss of comfort between friends than it was between lovers.

Remus pulled back and rested his forehead against hers, "Never hide from me, I will never judge you."

* * *

><p><strong>Please tell me what you think!<br>I think this chapter was a little choppy...  
>But I want to know what you think!<br>Am I moving to fast with the characters  
>Next chapter will probably be the full moon,<br>and after that I have tons of goodies going on.  
>This fic will follow all the way through deathly hallows and than end at the epilogue but with my changes<br>So buckle up, and prepare for the long haul**

**- Josie (Immyownsuperman)**


	10. It's Time

**Thanks to:  
>-UltimateLoveStorys<br>-candokid1  
>-Snips95<br>-Venetiangrl92  
>-Galatea Black<br>-meticulous-magic  
>-LK-HoGwArTs-HeAdGiRl<br>-Twilight Gleek  
>-WitchOfDarkness13<br>-mydirt09  
>-sweet-tang-honney<br>-ariah23  
>-Paramore-Is-A-Band-People<strong>

**I'd be lying if I said I haven't had this sitting on my computer for a week...I was too lazy to upload it.**

**So I have a few ideas for new fics... :D You should be proud. They are Remus/Hermione. I have another one uploaded but no one has read it or reviewed it...I think. So it's called "They were kids I once knew" So check it out. I also want you to vote for a new fic.  
><strong>

**A) Set during WWII. Remus gets exiled because he's a werewolf, and Hermione was never told she was a witch. Since she's a muggleborn and it's hard times  
>B)Hermione's parent work in a 'help' center for half breeds. It's somewhere around the 60s. Hermione lives there and is curious about Remus. They strike up a weird friendship, that turns to romance when she gets older.<br>C) Hermione is born in the Maraurders Era. NO TIME TRAVEL. Goes from first year and on. **

**So please vote for one in the reviews! Thanks  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"It's time, Hermione." his voice floated to her ear, and she suddenly felt the fear she had pushed to the back of her mind all day. She didn't move, and wished it to not be true. She was not a monster; she couldn't be, yet here she was. As soon as the sun had set and the moon was high in the sky; she would be a monster.<p>

"Hermione."

Hermione pivoted her head to look at Remus, he met her eyes steadily; reminding her of something she had forgotten. She was not alone, not now. And the man in the door way had dealt with this his whole life. And now he was going to help her.

The younger werewolf sighed, "How long?"

"An hour about, but we should be locked up soon." She knew this, but yet she didn't want to move away from her window sill. The window sill she had spent so many days staring out at the fields from, gazing at the moon.

She stood from her spot and slowly walked over to Remus; he gently took her hand into his, squeezing it gently with reassurance. With one look he reminded her that he wasn't going to leave her; never. Slowly but surely they made there way down the stairs; taking enough time to avoid the squeaky floor board. A habit they had picked up over the days they had resided in the burrow.

"There you are dear," Molly Weasley greeted them at the bottom of the stairs; pulling Hermione into her arms for a hug. "Good luck." the older woman whispered into her ear.

Hermione smiled sadly, and turned away from the woman. Remus led her outside to where Arthur Weasley was waiting by the shed for them. He looked as nervous as she felt.

Remus lead Hermione in by placing a hand on the small of her back. She relished in the feel of his support. Once they were both in the shed, the older werewolf turned to the red-head who stood in the doorway. He only nodded his head, and soon the door had been shut; leaving the werewolves in the steadily darkening shed.

The young witch felt her heart beating faster in anticipation; her breathing getting shallower. She tried to calm herself, but found that as it got closer to the moment the more she couldn't. Her muscles seemed to tense; and her body twitched on it's own accord.

The younger witch was startled at the feel of rough hands gripping her upper arms; after all the years of fighting, her body tensed up, ready to attack. But the inner wolf relaxed at the feel; and Hermione felt betrayed by her own body. "You need to calm down." Remus breathed into her ear; she suddenly realized that she had been taking in short breaths that sounded like gasps.

"How much longer?"

"Not much, an hour at the most..." he felt his muscles clench, "Less." He corrected himself. Hermione took in a quick breath to relax herself; it didn't work.

Hermione decided to take her mind off the looming transformation, "We should talk about the kiss."

Remus' laughter vibrated through her, and she caught herself smiling a long with him. "And you decided that now was the best time for that?" his voice was laced with humor.

"You can't go storming out on me if you feel like it." She adjusted her weight to her other foot and looked down at the ground. Behind her, Remus took a step forward until she feel his heat without him actually touching her. His hands were still hot on her arms.

"You told me it was mere comfort between friends if I recall correcting," suddenly her back was hitting his chest and his breath was hot on her ear. She felt her heart speed up slightly.

"Maybe I'm not so sure anymore," she recalled his wet lips on her own with startling reality, "It's a little disconcerting, honestly."

"I know," it sounded like a confession coming from his mouth. But he wasn't the only one who had thought about the kiss more than he had deemed appropriate. In a spur of the moment decision; Remus spun Hermione so that she was looking at her.

"It appears Moony has taken a liking to you as more than a friend..." he whispered it as if he was ashamed.

Hermione smiled up at him, "It appears my wolf feels the same."

"She's going to need a name."

"You name her, it seems weird to have me name her."

Remus thought about this and realized it made sense; he hadn't name his own wolf. He thought for a moment; trying to decide what would be the best name. _Lua, _Moony piped up. And the man was surprised; did his wolf just name Hermiones?

The older werewolf spoke quietly, "Lua."

"Lua?"

"It's moon in protegusese." she smiled broadly at him; it fit. He was Moony and she was Lua. She could already feel her wolf accepting the name as her own; and it felt right.

"She likes it."

Remus examined the beaming woman in front of him; making no move to cover the fact that he was. She closed her eyes under his gaze but made no other move. The scars we're still an angry red; and though they were deeper they almost matched his. The only difference was that they would be like the ones of Bill Weasley. Never healing fully; and deep gashes would always marr her beautiful face.

Without thinking; he did the one thing he had done the other night. He gently placed his lips on the top of her scars, and slowly kissed his way down. When he had laid a kiss on the corner of her lips; he moved to brush his lips of hers. Reminding her that this time it wasn't a comforting kiss between friends but one between lovers. She seemed to understand and kissed him back.

He moved to deepen the kiss when a pain shot up his spine; Hermione tensed under his hands, and Remus realized with a start that it was time.

"Remus..." the younger werewolf gasped out.

Another pain shot throughout his body and Hermione dropped to her knees; Remus followed suit. "Relax...just relax."

The words seemed lost as she let out a scream; her bones cracking along with his own.

In a matter of seconds it was over; and two wolfs howled into the night.

* * *

><p><strong>So Kinda choppy... I know<br>What do you think?  
>Don't forget to vote.<br>Anyways...yeah**

**- Josie  
><strong>


	11. The Morning After

**Thanks to:  
>-sweet-tang-honey (Thank you!)<br>-UltimateLoveStorys (Thank you!)  
>-Venetiangrl92 (Sorry on both accounts, blame my mom.)<br>-mydirt09 (Good, I was a little nervous about that. )  
>-Twilight Gleek (Your support is appreciated)<br>-EastAngels2009 (Thank you!)  
>-Galatea Black (Yes...finally)<br>-LIK-HoGwArTs-GiRl (Thanks!)  
>-PravusAuror (Choice B seems to be popular, thanks for the input)<br>-cubsgirl2015 (Me to ;D)  
>-BandGeek252 (Me to! Hence the reason I write it)<br>-TheForgottenDreamer (I thought it as too :D)  
>-Paramore-Is-A-Band (It's quite alright)<br>-BC (C seems to be popular as well)  
>-drmami (That is my dream, hopefully I will achieve it. Writing it my life)<br>-sophia7hogwarts (Reviews are there for everything, and thank you very much!)  
>-Y.K Willstone (I try ;D)<strong>

**A/N Please Read  
><strong>

**So..I am so very sorry that I didn't get to update sooner. My mom grounded me from internet. Which I got it back but only for a little bit. Thank you all!**

**Oh... and before I forget. The Forgotten Dreamer made me a trailer for this fic! Link below. Please check it out and give her lots of love.**

**Thanks,**

**Josie**

http: /www .youtube . com/ watch?v=YTcsn8UkBs8&feature=BFa&list=FLAh6V-LOSTVJ5Vq_x-zNNrg&lf=mh_lolz

Without the spaces obviously.

* * *

><p>Darkness weighed on the back of his mind; and he fought to throw it out. It was an all to familiar darkness, one he had lived with for years.<p>

He spent short moments like this while the wolf was caged, and then he awoke.

He tried to focus on happier moments in his life; James and Sirius. At those moments in his life he couldn't wait to awake to their smiling faces looming over him. But now, he just wished the darkness would take him away forever.

But God had never had enough mercy on his soul.

He awoke each month to find himself alone in a basement; and every morning he would wail out in despair. There would never be two mischief filled faces to wake to again. And the wolf felt the void in his heart just as the man did.

Remus fought hard to throw off the darkness sooner than his body wanted him to. After years of practice it wasn't the hardest thing to do.

The light was the first thing to tell him that he was back; it was much to bright though.

A voice entered his ears not moments later, "Remus?" He couldn't quite place the voice; though it sounded like a man.

"Remus, you must wake." This voice was higher in pitch, and obviously belonged to a woman; a very strict one.

The old werewolf cracked open his eyes, only to close them once more as soon as the light hit his pupils. He groaned when he shifted, finding a dull ache that went to his bones. He went to move again only to freeze when he felt his arms locked around something warm.

Not only that, the wolf was the one who wouldn't let him let go. A unexplainable protectiveness veered up in him and he growled before he could stop it.

Someone didn't seem fazed by it, "Come on Remus, we're not gonna hurt her." a different voice urged at him. This one was more familiar, and stroked friendship in his heart.

"Kingsley?" Remus struggled to get the word out, but he had to confirm that it was indeed his old friend.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, "Come on mate, open your eyes." Remus complied to Kingsley and cracked open his eyes, satisfied that his eyes were more used to the light now. He raked his eyes over the three figures looming over him.

One was smiling, and it set a pang in his heart.

Kingsley was smiling warmly at him; Arthur looked nervous; and Molly had a stern look of disapproval.

Remus realized with shock once more that his body was still wrapped protectively around the one that lay half next to half under him. He moved his eyes to examine the girl who was there; relief flooded him as he remembered that it was just Hermione.

He was startled at their position though. They both lay on their stomachs, Remus half of the way laying on top of the young girl. His left leg was swung over her hip, his left hand across her back and his right was currently being used a pillow. Hermiones right arm was swung up and laid across his right arm, while her left gripped his left hand.

Remus moved to roll away but let out a groan of pain; Kings had to help him the rest of the way. As soon as he was on his back a blanket was thrown over his body while another was thrown over Hermione.

He forgot; they were naked.

Remus fought the urge to growl at Arthur as he bent over and picked up a bundled Hermione; carrying her from the shack. After throwing Remus another disapproving look, Molly followed her husband out.

"Your gonna get a run for your money from that woman." Kingsley told Remus throwing him the clothes that laid on the shelf.

Remus groaned and tried to lift himself from the ground; once more in need of his friends help. Who turned his back to him respectfully after helping the werewolf off the ground.

"How was I supposed to know we would wake in a position like that?" Remus asked pulling up his pants.

Kingsley hummed softly to himself, "Guess you wouldn't"

"Precisely."

"It's not going to stop her from not letting you guys five feet within each other."

Remus threw his shirt over his head, "What?" he demanded.

Kingsley smiled and turned towards the werewolf, "I didn't realize werewolves could have crushes."

Remus looked shell shocked at that statement; he hadn't been being obvious had he? "I...what?...no...no-"

"You have forgotten old friend how much research I did on werewolves when we first became friends. Plus, how much I have observed with the packs from your memories." The black man waggled a finger at Remus, the smile never leaving his face.

"Damn." Remus threw his head back and let out a deep breath.

Kingsley dropped his smile, "It's not a common occurrence for werewolves to be attracted to other werewolves; only happens a few times for a certain werewolf if I remember correctly."

"We've kissed."

"I've never seen you look so lost over a woman before Remus."

Remus' eyes turned black as he stared down the man in front of him, "She's just a girl. I could never..." he growled out.

"You have old man, and you can't stop this attraction. Even you know that. And have you looked at her? She's a woman now Remus. Not the same girl we had known when she was thirteen," he took a breath before continuing, "She has been through so much, and even I know that she is to mature for a girl of her age. Now she deals with this, and has acted like an adult."

Remus punched the wall and still Kingsley dared not to flinch.

"She reason Remus, she needs you, and you need her."

Remus turned his eyes toward his friend, "I know," he breathed, "I know."

* * *

><p><strong>Kinda short, but did you like it?<br>I always imagined him and Kingsley being close.  
>And talk about AWKWARD<strong>

**- Josie**


	12. The Calling

**Thanks to:  
>-forestreject (Because he had to be off of Hermione before they could! Which meant he had to roll over on his back, but I don't think anyone looked ;D)<br>-ariah23 (Thanks!)  
>-UltimateLoveStorys (Might be faster than you think)<br>-PravusAuror (Thanks (:)  
>-Paramore-Is-A-Band-People (Thanks so much! So for the late update)<br>-Venetiangrl92 (This is shorter...don't murder me please)  
>-WitchofDarkness13 (Oh Molly... We love her. BUT STOP MEDDLING!)<br>-Galatea Black (I could picture her doing that, so I wrote it!)  
>-Twilight Gleek (Thanks!)<br>-Lk-HoGwArTs-HeAdGiRl (Thank you)  
>-Forbidden1991 (Can you imagine how awkward that would be? *Shudders* She would freak out. I think Remus has gone through this enough that he isn't so awkward about it. I'm sure that when he was with the pack he woke up with naked people next to him.)<br>-remuslives ( I really love Kingsley :D)  
>-Merteuli (I'm on a hiatus for the other one :( Ran out of ideas reallly fast)<br>-lupuslady (Me to... me to. Thanks though!)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Hermione awoke to a searing pain through her bones, setting her skin on fire. It felt as if she had been set on fire from the inside out; it starting at the base of her spine. She opened her mouth to scream, but found the sound trapped in the depth of her throat. She could only gasp out as the pain coursed through her body.<p>

A hand was placed on her shoulder, startling her. She opened her eyes and peered up at the familiar and scarred face of Remus. His face was slightly scrunched up in pain. But he seemed to have a better grip on it than her.

"Why?" she gasped out, hadn't she been marked into his pack?

Remus reached up and pulled his collar away from where his neck meet his shoulder. There on his neck was the imprint of human teeth. She had thought she was safe, but now she wasn't so sure. Greyback was calling to them.

The older werewolf closed his eyes as the calling increased, and Hermione's breath was coming in short pants. Remus moved his body over his pack member, in a sign of protectiveness.

Hermione felt tears fall down her face, "Why me?" she gasped out. She was no longer in Greybacks pack; Remus may be but she was not.

He laid his forehead on hers, wiping away her tears as more pained coursed through them both, "He calls for me, he calls for my pack." it came out as a growl, but the younger girl knew that it hadn't been directed towards her, but the pain that she was feeling.

"Make is go away..." she whimpered to her alpha.

"It won't go away...not fully." his voice was full of grief, "unless we go to him."

Hermione closed her eyes in an attempt to make the tears stop falling. Remus' hands cupped her face as he caught all of her tears.

Hermione spoke quietly, "This was your mission, we have to go."

The other werewolf growled, "I won't let him near you."

"We have to."

"No."

"Remus...see reason."

Remus stood from the bed, "I said no, pup!" he roared, turning his back to his one and only pack member. The tears started falling down the new werewolf's face at a much faster pace.

The next words she whispered changed his view on the whole thing, "Please, it hurts so much." They were so quiet that Remus wasn't sure if he heard her right. But he heard the pain and desperation in her voice; she was in pain and would continue to be if they didn't go to their official 'pack leader'.

"Let me get Arthur," Remus sighed, "We will discuss the details."

"Are you sure Hermione?" Arthur asked the girl who had become like his own daughter, "It would be quite dangerous."

The girl in question gritted her teeth as a painful wave rolled through her, Remus sensed this and squeezed her hand gently, "I'm sure."

Arthur sighed and leaned back in his chair, "Your going to have to figure out a way to keep her from Greyback, Remus."

The older werewolf let go of Hermione's hand and dropped his head into his hand before mumbling, "There may be a way."

"What is it?" Arthur asked eagerly once again leaning forward in his chair.

Remus peeked from his hands to look at Hermione who was looking at him in confusion. He had never discussed anything with her; this was just as new to her as it was to Arthur. Finally he lifted his head from his hands.

"I would have to mark her."

"You already have." Hermione exclaimed, even more confused now.

Remus shook his head at her, "A deeper mark Lua." Arthur look surprised at the name, but listened as Remus finished what he was saying.

"A mate mark."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry it's so short but this is what I had written and I didn't want to leave you hanging for much longer.<br>Please Review!  
>What do you think is going to happen?<br>What do you want to happen?  
>Anyways, Thanks so much!<strong>

- Josie


	13. A Run

**Thanks to:  
>-BigTimeGleekBTR (Thanks)<br>-FluffyPurpleBunny (I'm evil... WAHAHA)  
>-BandGeek252 (Haha! Thanks for the laugh, I really needed it. Sorry about the eyesight, I know how that is)<br>-remuslives (Haha! Thanks)  
>-Kayleigh-FanfictionAddict-21 (Are you British? Cause that's awesome, we have British accent tuesdays at my school...well just with my friends.)<br>-Sic Vita Est (Me to ;D)  
>-Ariah23 (I tried to make it longer (:)<br>-airi-07 (Fanfiction, it'll kill us all)  
>-cubsgirl2015 (Graduate in 2015?)<br>-wingsrookie (Thanks so much!)  
>-Boredom-kills-big-time (Remus may rag on himself a lot, but he's strong. He survived becoming a werewolf, losing all of his friends, and most of his life without someone to hold onto. I don't ever think I could be that strong. I mean I'm struggling right now. Plus he is such a nice man, I couldn't imagine him just not trying to help Hermione with all his heart, it's just not in his character. As you can tell, I fell in love with this character)<br>-PravusAuror (I'm so happy to hear that! (: Thanks for reading, it means a lot.)  
>-LK-HoGwArTs-HeAdGiRl - (Thank you!)<br>-UltimateLoveStorys (Don't we all ;D)  
>-Paramore-Is-A-Band-People (That is scary! Hides in a corner and cries)<strong>

**A/N  
>So I actually wrote this like two days ago...just didn't put it up.<br>Um, sorry I've been sorta down so the writing isn't going to be the best. My date for Sadies bailed out on me, any guy want to go with me? ;)  
>Anyways, hope you enjoy this! Remember to review.<br>**

* * *

><p>Remus felt Hermione tense next to him, and the older man reached out instinctively for her hand. She didn't flinch away, but she didn't respond to him either.<p>

"It's the only way."

Hermione met his eyes, and he saw the fear that reflected back at him. She wasn't ready for this, and she should never be; especially with someone like him. A broken man twenty years her senior. Even if she had a life full of trails because of her curse; she at least deserved someone who wasn't him.

"I-I..." Hermione started to stutter out the phrase before rising from the couch and rushing out of the room.

Remus was to his feet in a matter of seconds in pursuit of Hermione; until a large hand rested gently on his shoulder.

Arthur spoke quietly, "She needs time, give it to her."

The older werewolf peered over his shoulder at the red-head before sighing. Clenching his fists he admitted to himself that this man was right. It would be a lot to take in for her; especially with all these new emotions coursing through her body.

_Dammit._

He had never sat down and talked with her. She wasn't going to understand the new senses of the werewolf, the new world that would occur to her.

It had been a surprise for him, but he didn't want it to be for her.

"I'm going for a run." Remus' voice was rough as he pulled away from the older man in the room and walked away.

Yes, that's what he needed; a run.

Remus was halfway through the forest that he had apparated when he finally stopped the running he had been doing. Still clad in his worn out tweed suit, he shrugged out his suit coat before shrinking it and placing it into his pocket.

He could just imagine how funny he looked. But when the wolf wanted to run, he had to run; or else he would be up all night pacing, before he finally gave in and ran through the rest of the night. That never turned out well the next morning.

Remus ran for a few more miles before deciding to head back to the burrow. Turning to his right the werewolf disappeared with a crack, only to appear three miles away from the burrow.

He ran the rest of the way.

Entering the comfortable home of the Weasleys; Remus felt an antsy feelings creep up his spine. Realizing that it wasn't his own wolf speaking to him; but Lua he sighed deeply.

It had been so long since he'd been in a pack so small; nearly seventeen years.

He could feel Hermiones every want and need; and it startled him. He knew that the connection would only grow stronger if the wolf marked her as a mate. And it was something he personally had never experienced before.

But he had seen it; and the people were always inseparable and died together. They were bound forever. But it was the only way he knew to keep her safe; not only from Greyback but from the war that raged around them.

Moony had already taken a liking to this pup; and if Remus marked her he would go down fighting for her. Not only that; the wolf would bring everything it had in it for her. Something that only happened in the bonding.

Remus climbed the steps until he reached the room he knew that she was in. He knocked gently waiting for a reply.

"Go away." Her voice was broken, and he could tell she had been crying. But from what he did not know.

"Lua let me in."

"No, Moony."

Remus' hands closed in fists at the sound of his pack denying him; but he quickly controlled himself. He left the door not trusting himself not to say anything more. Not trusting himself not to show her her place.

He had no right, but the wolf sure thought he did.

Remus slammed open his door and walked into the room; he ran his hands through his hair trying to think. The need to run was stronger than he ever remembered it being; and it was unnerving him to no end.

It was Lua he could tell, and he knew she was doing the exact same thing he was; he could feel her pacing, hear her.

It was only five minutes later that the older werewolf stormed across the hall and burst into Hermiones room; relieved to see she already had shoes on.

Hermione stared at him in shock, and more confusion crossed her eyes as he crossed the room and gripped her upper arms. She thrashed slightly in denial, but in the end she could never fight his wolf.

"Hold on tight." Remus murmured in her ear as he crashed her to his chest. She did just that as he turned and disapparted them away.

They landed swiftly in the forest he had left not that long ago.

"Run." with that Remus let Hermione go, and she ran. Her long legs carrying her swiftly across the forests' floor without a second thought. The wolf instincts carrying her a speed she could never have conquered in real life.

Remus was on her heels in a matter of seconds, following behind her as he enjoyed the run with his pack; there was nothing quite like it.

They ran for hours; the scenery flying by in colors of green and brown until it faded to black. They knew not where they ran, only they continued to go.

Hermione stopped when she came to a stream, dropping to her knees in front of it. Her breath coming out of her in short pants.

"What...was...t-that?" she stuttered out turning her head to look at an equally tired werewolf.

Remus dropped to his knees next to her, "That was Lua."

"I'm so tired."

"I know." Remus caught the girl as she fell to the ground, cradling her gently in his arms. He remembered the first time he had run like this. As a young boy of six he had run for hours, not caring who was worrying for him. Only to collapse five hours into his run; and wake up two days later being carried out by the muggle rescue team that had found him.

He had slowly learned to control those urges.

Getting to his feet, Remus cradled Hermione to his chest and thought very hard to the burrow.

She would wake in her own bed, and not on the forest floor as he had.


	14. Dominance

**Thanks to:**

**-Kayleigh-Fanfictionaddict-21 (That;s awesome!)  
>-Forbidden1991 (Hmmm maybe)<br>-Venetiangrl92  
>-LK-HoGwArTs-HeAdGiRl<br>-Red Anne Vane  
>-Bordem-Kills-Big-Time<br>-A-Little-Help-From-My-Friends  
>-The Erumpent Horn<br>-hotforjerrway  
>-WitchOfDarkness13<br>-harrypotterforever94 (It shall be explained)  
>-luckylupin<strong>

**A/N Please READ  
><strong>

**So guys, I'm so sorry that I haven't updated lately. I've been going through a depression, and well my muse just sorta left! So leave reviews to cheer me up?**

**ANyways, to the real business. So I had a great idea. I want to create a combined account with fellow authors devoted completely to Remus/Hermione pairing.**

**There's just no enough stories for people to read, and I want more to write it!**

**So heres how it would work, everyone can post their own stories, and we'll put are pennames at the end of it. From one-shots to multi chapters!**

**We will do co-author stuff and beta eachother. And we can post some of our own work on our other pages if we want to.**

**So if your intrested please let me know! I'll be in charge, but I think we need to puff up the site a little, don't you think?**

**Thanks! You guys are amazing.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The world was flashing around her, all the sounds, and noise, overwhelming all of her senses. She could hear, taste, see, everything. All of it at once was assaulting her senses in a brutal attack.<p>

She could hear the fluttering of a birds wings outside the window, only for it to be drained out by the thundering steps on the stairs; followed by the more delicate tap of lighter feet following the thundering ones.

The house creaked from years of use, moving gently every time a person moved or the wind blew much to hard. And Hermione suddenly wondered if without the magic, if this burrow would even hold up? All the strange angles, and weight on top of more weight; this house was the definition of magic. As a child she had been taught that such things would never hold up.

Another rough wind rushed to the house, and all the burrow responded with a low groan; as if it had been pushed.

Hermione covered her ears as someone bellowed out for Molly, moaning as the sound waves reverberated through her head.

A floorboard creaked under the weight of someone just outside her door, as if the person was leaning toward the door and listening quietly. Hermione let out another groan as Molly raised her voice, at one of the boys who no doubt had gotten into trouble.

Without warning her door creaked open and Remus' light footsteps walked into the room before he shut the door as quietly as he could, but it still resulted in Hermione clamping her hands over her ears again. Her body curling into the fetal position as if it would stop all of the noise.

Remus whispered something, and suddenly the only sounds she could hear were the steady breathing of the older werewolf. Raspy and deep; it was strangely comforting.

Remus took a step, "Hermione?"

Hermione took in a deep breath at his voice, before mumbling something incoherent even to her own ears. It seemed that her ability to form words had been lost with the increased noise.

The older werewolf took a step closer to her, and Lua let out a growl before Hermione could stop it.

_Creak._

His footsteps were making to much noise, and she felt like she had to scream out her protest to get him to realize how it was affecting her. He didn't seem to understand. And as he kept taking steps, the creaking just seemed to increase in volume, until finally she could sense him in front of her bed.

Hermione unclasped her hands from her ears and reached out towards him, a subconscious act that she hadn't realized she had been doing until he has taken her small hands into his rough large ones.

A shock ran up her arms at his touch, setting all the nerves on fire; Hermione recoiled from him and rolled into a ball on the bed.

Before she could realize what was going on, Remus had curled his hands around her forearms, and kept his hands their steadily. The fire began again, and Hermione let out a whimper.

As he continued to hold her, the fire increased, and she began to thrash about on the bed; her body attempting to get out of his strong grasp. Something inside of her telling her to run away from him.

_He's trying to hurt you, Lua._

Hermione opened her eyes, and stared up at Remus with a pure amber. A hand was slapped across his face before he could let go of her.

He had hit the ground before he could even form a coherent thought, the small frame of his pack pressing him into the cold hard wood.

Remus fought for control, but found that the wolf in her was much stronger than the human inside of him. She had the upper hand, and no matter how hard he was trying she seemed to find a way to keep him under her.

But no one challenged the alpha without getting a real fight.

A blue color quickly melted to an amber just as vibrant as Lua's.

Lua was under Moony in a matter of seconds, the alpha barring his teeth into her face. His hair mangy, his eyes full of power. He reached down and clasped a hand around her throat, as a feral growl escaped his lips.

_How dare-_

_How dare this pup could think she could do that! _

The hand tightened and Lua looked up at her alpha with a whimper before attempting to turn her head, but she was held in place. Her amber eyes being forced to look into his.

His nails were sharp, and she could feel the indents they were making in her neck. His look was one of pure rage, and Lua struggled in an attempt to get away from his gaze; her body squirming underneath his in a futile attempt to get away.

Moony growled loudly before pressing himself harder down, "Stop that!" As soon as the words left his mouth, Lua stopped and cast her eyes away.

His hand loosened, and she let out some air that she had been holding in, relief flooding her system. He was finally relenting.

But before he had finally let go of the young wolf, his teeth meet her neck and he bit down. Lua whimpered at the feeling and started to move again. Moony's hands meet her upper arms in bruising force as he kept her down, and he thrashed her gently with her teeth.

He was showing her who was dominant.

Lua finally stopped, and submitted.

Within the next few seconds, his teeth had left her neck and both of their eyes switched back to their original color. His touch no longer felt like he was setting her nerves on fire.

It only took a few minutes for Remus to come back to his senses, for him to roll off of Hermione. Who still stared up at the ceiling blankly; her neck scrambled away from Hermione, and rested his back against the bed; his eyes looking over the form of the young wolf in front of him.

She did not move, nor she did attempt to move.

"What have I done?"

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you go!<br>Please review!  
>Oh, and think about what I said up above!<strong>

**I love you all,**

**Josie**


End file.
